Caillou Gets Sent to Jail by JonComedian VGCP on GoAnimate.
Following the Murder of Caillou's old parents, and teacher, Caillou was being arrested after the Police chase, Officer Poop 247 forever and james Carter, Later Caillou has a Trial at the court with the Judge sentencing him into prison for 25 years. Quotes: previously on Caillou move back to his old parents Eric: go to... Julie: you're room.. Shy girl: you're grounded you DASS. Kidaroo/voice alert: FUCK OFF!!!! YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!!! guns stoot Police siren Car screening (Callous steal his hijacking the man's car) Young guy/loud voice: OH NO THE K LU MURDER HIS OLD PARENTS AND HE'S STOLEN THE MAN'S CAR! TV ANNOUNCER: you are watching 6 'o clock new on channel 2, with daniel white Daniel White: Tonight we have got some breaking news about the eight-year-old boy named K LU who has murdered his old parents named boris, doris, and rosie and also he kill his enemies teacher named miss martian We go live now at caillou's house with his enemies officer poop 247 forever and James Carter Young Guy: We're searching for K LU moves back to his old parents some about was with the pbs kids klu's parents But he's a big tantrum when K LU murder his old parents when he turn into revenge Kidaroo: Seriously why would anyone like K LU had to hurt his old parents like that?! He's was a good father in law of mine we're even had to look at him sometimes since his husband Matthew Dew past away for 3 years ago. Diesel: I was driving home for work but K LU has stolen my car when his enemies police and army chased him out of the goanimate city Police Officer Richard: We are about to chase K LU I have noticed he was stolen the hijacking the man's car even though he's to young to drive. hopefully, We will arrest K LU when we catch him. Siren David/old voice alert: THOSE FUCKING BASTARD WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!??? Police chase kiu (Guns Shooting) Caillou used bide Police man said SCREAMS Police Officer Richard: Okay boys, let's take him down by throwing a grenade! VOOM Car SCREECHES Police Officer Richard/old voice alert: K LU????!!! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF YOUR OLD PARENTS AND THE TEACHER!? (HAMMERING) Eric: Hello there Thank you lot for coming and Welcome to k lu's his trial for the murder of his old parents, boris, doris, and rosie, and also he killed his teacher miss martian and all the crimes he committed. Eric/old voice alert: K LU HOW DARE YOU KILLED YOUR PARENTS 17 TIME!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAFE FOR YOURSELVES?! AND SO WHY!? David/old voice alert: Because he and my family telling me what to do and I am sick of being kick me out and put this my shirt on and my voice is that because my old dad gave me punishment for being a brawny!!!!!!! And always grounds me for stupid reason!!!! Eric: Right then I'm calling your Officer poop 247 forever on you Eric/old voice alert: GUARDS TAKE HIM AWAY!!! Eric: OK officer poop 247 forever when k lu was stabbing his old parents, why didn't you stop him and save his old parents? you know you can use reasonable force that could be a reason. Young Guy: I don't know judge I didn't even think about it at time I WISH I DENIED TO GO AWAY FOR K LU, But he's tearing his old parents apart!!!! He was even once burned the detention at his house down. Eric: Well then Officer poop 247 forever the unreasonable punishment could be here the reason, Why K lu is always like that you are putting too much force on him But that's no excuse for the murder. I"M GOING TO TELL K LU ABOUT HIS SENTENCE. what's the decision of this Purpose? All: Guilty! Eric: Right K lu I an Sentencing you for 25 years at city of Goanimate Prison to I'm going to tear rip of your APART!!! case dismissed. (BAM!) lady voice (NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!) Kidaroo/voice alert: Dam you ultra head I hate the Goanimate prison!!!!!!!!?? Eric: I am sorry K lu but i believe this is the best outcome for you and your never see you again!!! Eric/ old voice alert:GUARDS TAKE HIM AWAY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! David/old voice alert: STUPID JUDGE!!! I HATE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!! I WISH YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!! Eric/old voice alert: OH MY GOD!!!! K LU!?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME AND WISH US DEAD!!! THAT'S NOT NICE YOU'RE LAIR!!!! YOU'RE LAIR!!!! YOUNGMAN!!!!!!! I 'M GOING TO AFTER THE 25 YEARS IN PRISON AND KILL YOU!!!!!!!! Amy/loud voice: WELL K LU I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS THE GOODBYE! I SHOULD HOPE TO PRISON WILL GIVE YOU GUIDANCE THAT GET PUNISHIMENT DAY I LOVE YOU I'M FAREWELL!!!!!????? David/voice alert: SO SO SO-SO SO CRAANG CRAANG CRAANG!!!!!!! (crying) Catherine: YES MY STUPID ENEMIES HAS FINALLY GONE! Amy: I know I do missed your grandparents I sure hope this should teach K LU a lesson Wise guy: let's go get something and defeat K I U. What you think Kong. Catherine: I think is such a great idea! Caillou put into jail for 25 years later Ivy/angry: (crying) man I can't belive that been sentenced to 25 years in prison and my voice is changing into ivy I'm not Know enough to be a child. Kidaroo/angry loud voice: STOP CRYING AND GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! Goanimate state prison Simon: Man it's been 25 years now since i have been aressted for the murder of the old parents (gate open!) hello who are you and what you doing here. Duncan: Hello friend! you are going to dimension prison after your 25 years sentence for the murder of your old parents!!!!!!!!!!! Tween Girl/old voice alert: LET'S GET HIM All: CHARRRRRGE!!!!!! (fighting and gun shooting) Simon: animals noise (after throw into dimension prisoner and say hello to the titans) Eric/old voice alert: You're going to throw into dimension forever K LU!!!!! All: GODDBYE K LU FOREVER!!!!!!!! Duncan: yep I think is K LU's dead right now!!! After this party in the house. Julie: yeah hip hip horaay!! WE"RE GET RID OF K LU!!! I HEARD WE'RE GOING TO DIMENSION PRISONER AFTER 25 years sentence. did that learn to teach K LU A LESSION FOR BAD ALL WORDS AND GETTING GROUNDED AS A KID!!!!! Duncan: Yes My name is Max Marken! At the dimensions prisoners: Thunderstorm sounds Kidaroo/voice alert: Grrrr(300) oh man I has no legs, and arm, you know what? I'm going to escape for dimensions prison and I'm get revenge for 150,000,000 years. Category:Goanimate